Divine Intervention
by Never Shay Never
Summary: Post-Avengers. Odin summons a host of Valkyries to Asgard as he fears the start of Ragnarok. The Valkyrie Niva is tasked with watching over the exiled prince Loki, stripped of his powers and banished to Midgard for his crimes against the realm. Loki, initially despising his situation, ultimately finds the road to redemption a lot more pleasurable than he expected. Loki/OC
1. Ragnarök

Loki despised commotion. That was, of course, unless it was orchestrated by himself. Then he had no qualms about reveling in his mischievous misdeeds. But it was Odin and his oh-so-glorious Thor who had raised quite a stir in Asgard as of late, while he remained a trapped insect atop a magically sealed balcony, his temporary holding cell overlooking Odin's great hall and throne. No longer would he take his place at the foot of it as Prince, no longer would he sit upon it as King ad interim.

Loki, hastily discarded by the All-Father, would remain atop his prison-perch and watch the wave of uneasiness and distress wash over the Asgardians below. Issuing Loki his penalty against Earth was seemingly irrelevant to Odin as he prepared for "higher matters". Irrelevant was not a new feeling for him. Cast aside to be dealt with later, Loki would stew in his juices for three whole days before he would be granted the knowledge of the recent comings and goings of his realm. Livid at the situation he had landed himself in and even angrier still that he could not lift a finger to alter it, he watched as Odin called an assembly to place.

Nearly an hour later when the crowd had gathered, Odin stood at his throne and commanded silence, addressing them:

"My fair people, much has gone on within the Nine Realms this Summer solstice. You have been afraid, and we have experienced much death among us. To this I say that you are not alone. Seven other realms share our fate. There is a violent epidemic sweeping across the Cosmos. Nature has not been kind, and it will continue to yield poor harvests. You have a right to know... I fear this may be a sign of Fimbulwinter."

Loki watched with a curious sort of dreadfulness in his heart. He knew what Fimbulwinter meant, what it would indicate. Odin faltered, his lips quivering slightly as Thor bowed his head.

"I have Seen that Ragnarok may be upon us."

A tumult of noise roared through the hall as panic spread throughout the hearts of everyone gathered below. Never before had Odin laid such warning, never before had his people experienced an event such as this, the possibility of the extinction of their race and all others.

Loki's stomach turned viciously as fear rose up in him like vomit. He had desire to rule Asgard, yes, but not to ruin it. It was still his home, despite whatever truths about his lineage had been hidden from him as a boy. And Ragnarok not only meant the deaths of his home and his people, but of himself and every other living being within the Realms. It meant nobody was safe.

First there would be spurs of violent ambition until the Cosmos turn on its inhabitants and natural disasters strike the lands. Typhoons of greater scale than any besides Odin could imagine, and weather too cold and harsh to yield any crops. Three consecutive winters. The end of all life. Wars and strife. Fimbulwinter, the precursor to the end of times as they knew it.

And Loki was being kept secluded like a misbehaved child. His insides churned at the thought of it. Realizing the similarities between his recent campaign in Midgard and the seemingly doomed future ahead of Asgard, Loki began to feel quite foolish.

_Was I Midgard's Ragnarok?_ _Is that really how the petty mortals felt of me, of my glorious purpose there? _He was beginning to think that perhaps his actions weren't as wise as he first imagined. _Was my endeavor overly-ambitious, and worse yet, could it have been the trigger to such cataclysmic events?_

He was beginning to experience an inkling of real fear, when Gungnir, Odin's mighty spear, struck the ground. Silence was instantly achieved. Thor was looking gallantly out into the crowd at all the faces of his future Kingdom, standing straight and imposing as if he had commanded Gungnir himself.

Loki's fear of Ragnarok vanished with a snap and was replaced with a defiant, burning rage for his foster family. Great and glorious Thor, superior physique, unequalled strength, a skilled warrior and courtier. _The perfect model of what a God should be_, his mother had once said. _The future King_, his father had commanded. _Yet he renders himself unconscious at an attempt of a simple cloaking illusion, nor is he even capable of handling words to soothe and appease others. The big brute._

"There is a long road ahead of us. Make no mistake, preparations will be made. There will be many hostilities, and a promise of another Great War. For this we will need warriors, and now is the time we call them to arms." The All-Father spoke slowly and deliberately.

Suddenly a chamber opened from the side, and Frigga emerged, leading a small host of the most beautiful shield-maidens that any Asgardian had ever laid eyes upon out into the hall. Loki had always been more educated in lore than of his oaf brother, and he knew immediately who the maidens were. Loki remained impassive but thoughtful up atop his balcony, as Thor stood by Odin's side with a sort of glazed look occupying his features. He seem dazzled by the very sight of them: Odin's Valkyries.


	2. Valkyries

A/N: : I did SOME research here, but I want to make it clear that in no way am I intending to be historically accurate according to Norse mythology OR the comics. And it might seem slow progressing at first but I don't really believe in "all of a sudden". Trying to keep my chapters short for now, until there is more interaction between characters.

Disclaimer: Marvel's Thor & co. are in no way mine, nor is Valkyrie Profile, (which is the old Playstation game which I got my inspiration from).

* * *

The hall was kept in silence as the Valkyries glided across the shining marble to where Odin and Thor stood waiting. They came across in twos, 28 of them, bowing delicately to the King before taking a knee. Their glistening helms were winged with large, lavish owl feathers and came down just past the ears and in between the eyes like a small, sharp beak. They were frightening and elegant, making Thor's metal contraption look like a piece from a child's battle-costume.

Loki noticed an axe here and a sword there, and the differences from onyx to bronze colored armor. Yet the Valkyries held more similarities than differences. They possessed the same gracefully tall and slender form. They bore the same insignia on their right pauldron, and they shared the common trait of long, flowing hair. They were fair-skinned and unblemished, almost unnaturally ethereal. Their armor varied in colour and hue, but all looked as if they had just been forged the day before: shining, strong and impressive.

They had their backs to Loki now, kneeling to the All-Father as he spoke. Loki knew the spiel already. He knew that the Valkyries had been awakened and plucked from their lives as mortals in Midgard, instantly recalling their true identities and their purposes as Choosers of the Slain. They were here to enlist more Einherjar to help against the coming wars of Ragnarok, and Odin hadn't needed their assistance since before the last Great War had even begun.

A flash of something caught his eye and distracted him from his thoughts, and he searched the small squadron of shield-maidens for what had diverted him. Cursing himself for missing such a detail, he found himself peering upon a simple, ordinary _mortal_ woman in among the pack. She lingered at the rear, kneeling a little away from the Valkyries themselves.

Her mortal clothes were tight-fighting but dull; she looked naked in comparison to the great shieldmaidens she accompanied. Her dark hair fell in waves around her shoulders and over her back, her form and grace was not as magnificent as the others, and upon her face turning in Loki's direction he noted her beauty was far from the striking splendour the Valkyries so visibly possessed. Even so, there was some quality about her that drew him in. He watched her for quite some time as Odin continued to address the crowd and his host of Valkyries. Perhaps it was her obvious difference from the other, superior beings that had him following her every movement in odd interest. He watched the Valkyries and the woman raise from their kneeling position, he watched her turn her body to face him, and he watched the subtle glow of her fair skin tilt upwards. The Valkyries were being led out of the hall, but she stood rooted to the spot, gazing upwards. She was looking at him.

This small display caught the attention of several Asgardians, who followed her gaze to Loki at the balcony. The sight did not go unmissed by the God of Thunder nor the All-Father neither, but Loki wasn't paying any mind to that. He couldn't help but find the woman remarkably exquisite and he felt disgusted at himself for even thinking so.

Her features were proud and elegant, but she carried obvious mortal flaws. Her face bore prominent cheekbones but appeared kind and hospitable enough, separating her from the Valkyries who held fiercely intimidating expressions etched onto their faces. Her skin was just as fair but somehow amiss, reminding Loki again of the many physical differences he, too, shared with his kin. But it was her eyes that jarred him so.

Even from afar, Loki could establish the colour of her eyes: a deep, rich brown. Yet when she looked at him, he swore he saw a flash of emerald - a reflection of his own troubled, green eyes. They locked orbs for a moment longer before she smiled ever so slightly at him, almost to herself. But to Loki, she smiled in a way that made him think she could see right through him, deep down to the thoughts he was trying so hard to hide from himself.

And that scared Loki even more than the possibility of Ragnarok. _This is no mortal_, he determined. And he fully intended on discovering just who she was, and why she affected him so.


	3. Nivahildr

**A/N: I find it so hard to write as Odin! Sorry if it sounds...cheap :P**

* * *

Loki lounged against the balustrade listening to the heavy footfalls of who could only be his brother, Thor. He came into sight rounding the corner and stopped just before the sealed barricade that kept Loki in that stretch of hall and the adjoining balcony.

"Come to chat, brother?" he asked him, arms crossed and head down, moving his eyes only.

Thor tilted his head slightly. "Do not be cross with me," he pleaded.

"Loki!" There came a shout from further down the hall. Odin was stomping his way to where Thor stood looking apologetic for what they both knew was coming.

_Now that Odin's finished acting the saint he has time for me_, Loki thought bitterly. He waited patiently for his reprimanding to come. He didn't even move except to cross his legs in mock interest. He felt the air around him loosen a bit and his shoulders relaxed as the barrier ceased and Odin stepped forward to address his adoptive son. Thor stayed put as if the barrier were still there.

"So kind of you to pay me a visit, Father," he glowered. But Odin wasted no more time delaying his task, he came within inches of Loki and spoke quietly to him.

"Loki," he said, then hesitated. "Odinson."

Loki uncrossed his legs and arms and straightened his posture , bringing himself to his fullest height. He would face his sentence with dignity, whatever it be.

"You have defied the very principles on which Asgard stands and endangered the lives of us all. Through your arrogant ambition you have forced countless deaths upon an innocent, peaceful realm and belittled those around you. You have shamed me as a Father and King," he said sadly.

Unlike Thor's condemnation, Odin spoke with little anger in his voice. Any sternness he had started out with had been lost upon seeing Loki's face. The poor boy looked miserable, for that is what he was - just an eager boy with foolish notions, and he would not allow Loki's despondency to affect the severity of his penalty. His son had played too many tricks thus far.

Odin struck his mighty spear to the ground half-heartedly."You are unworthy of the powers that possess you," Odin continued wretchedly, and Loki felt a rush of air fly through his chest. "You are unworthy of your title." And Loki's emerald cloak flew backwards and unattached itself, dissolving into the air behind him. His shining green breastplate and bracers dissolved along with it, and Loki was left in his high-collared suit of thick leather. "You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed," he said, mimicking the speech he gave to Thor before banishing him to Earth.

Odin wept a single tear as he continued on, persistent to finish the job before he no longer had the will to do it. Loki knew that he wept not for him but for himself and the failures that he believed he had made as a father. That Loki had turned out just like his precious Thor - self-righteous and impatient.

_Where had I gone wrong?_ thought Odin.

"Am I too being cast out?" Loki asked in a wavering voice. Hearing the All-Father tell him directly that he had shamed him was like a stab to the heart. It confirmed to him all the feelings of isolation and disappointment from his family he had felt since he was a child. Instead of anger Loki felt tragically alone and abandoned.

_Have I no friends anywhere? _he thought.

"Loki Odinson," the All-Father said, and Loki laughed scornfully at his usage of the name 'Odinson'. "You will be sent back to Midgard for your crimes against it. It is there I hope you will atone for your cruel actions."

"Ah yes, the land of learned lessons, he said resentfully. "Where those who know my face want to slaughter me on sight. Fantastic."

"During your stay you will be appointed a keeper, a guardian, to keep watch over you and to prevent any misdoings on your part."

"I would not take her presence lightly if I were you," Thor interrupted. He had noticed Loki's wicked smile. "She is a mighty servant of Father's and will not be persuaded or deceived by your tricks or sly words."

Loki furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _Her? _"I am a Prince of Asgard," he told Thor pointedly.

"Not anymore," Thor replied unhappily.

"You will have no power there," Odin continued, "and you will bring nothing besides your silver tongue, Loki. I advise you not to use it."

He stepped back from his son and waited for an outburst of some sort, but nothing came.

"When will I return, Father?" Loki asked.

"When I deem it appropriate," he replied, and it was at that moment that a visitor joined them.

A Valkyrie appeared seemingly out of thin air, stepping in line beside Thor, clothed in dazzling armor of the shiniest charcoal color. Pearly feathers extended out from underneath her pauldrons and from the bottom of a snowy white skirt. Her jeweled boots made a soft clinking sound on the cold marble stones as she walked. Thor looked sideways at the battlemaiden and inclined his head ever so slightly in her direction. She smiled timidly at him and greeted Odin with a small bend from the waist.

"My apologies for the delay," she said. Loki studied her face while she and Odin exchanged small pleasantries. Her helm did little to hide her features from him. He recognized the woman from down below who he had shared momentary contact with. Now that they were feet apart from each other, she denied him even a single glance.

Thor approached Loki while the All-Father and the Valkyrie discussed their matters in low voices.

"I was expecting much worse for you," he admitted.

"As was I," Loki replied with a laugh.

"Do not take it as a game," Thor advised. "Earth holds more surprises for you than you care to think, brother."

"Why do you still call me that?"

"Why should I not? Did we not grow, and play, and love together?"

"Perhaps you did, Thor. But I remember quite a different childhood." Some bitterness had creeped into Loki's tone of voice.

Thor's face twisted in confusion.

"I recall excelling at all of Father's teachings and being despised for it. I remember the many friends you surrounded yourself with, and the comfortless books that surrounded me. Your strength and looks won you company aplenty. Always well with words, I was. But never was I admired for it."

Thor placed a large hand atop Loki's shoulder, his eyes brimming with regret. "Brother..."

"Thor!" boomed Odin, and Thor let his hand fall away from his brother, turning on his heel and striding to where his father stood waiting. The Valkyrie looked expectantly at Loki.

Unable to satisfy his curiosity he asked her, "I wondered...have we had the pleasure of meeting before?"

"Not directly, but I have Seen you. You are the one with a penchant for mischief?" She turned to Odin and Thor for confirmation, but neither moved. She could see her proof in their eyes.

She turned back to Loki. "You also seem to have quite the affinity for magic," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Well, I am sure we will experience quite a marvelous time together," she said dryly.

"Exceptionally so," he replied in a tone equally as dry.

"Kindly meet me in the outdoors enclosure as soon as you are ready," Odin addressed her. She nodded curtly, and Odin thumped down the corridor. Thor lingered for a moment with a fleeting look of despair before he reluctantly followed his father, leaving the two of them alone.

The Valkyrie paced an arc around Loki, watching the ground as she went. But just because she wasn't looking at him didn't mean she could not _see_ him. She recognized a cunning, predatory glare. Suddenly she stopped at the top of her arc and drew herself as tall as she could, only a few inches shorter than the exiled Prince. She looked at him, as sharply as she could, but he would not falter in his gaze. Loki noted that she seemed to be watching him just as closely, sizing him up.

"You are to be my warden among the Midgardians?" he asked.

"Yes."

"A little conspicuous, don't you think?" he asked, nodded at her equipment.

"We will be supplied with suitable garments," she replied.

"And why is it, that you happen to look like one of them?" he asked obtrusively.

She flushed a peachy color around her cheeks that Loki found quite pleasant. "Does Odin enchant the Valkyries to appear the way they do?" He leaned in close to her and whispered, "I understand if Father does not favor you well. I received the rough end of the bargain, as well." He pulled back and winked at her, and she understood at that moment what Odin had warned her about. He was _very_ alluring.

"I am Nivahildr, servant of Odin, Choose of the Slain. The mortals refer to me as Niva, and I think it best that you should do the same. That is, after all, where we are destined."

He nodded, smiling roguishly. "Will you answer my inquiry now, Niva? I wish to know how you come to be in that form."

"I am still young," she replied simply. "I still bear most of the mortal form that I took before I became what I am."

He opened his mouth to challenge her again, but she continued to explain before he could get anything out.

"As time wears on, our life forces, our souls, strengthen and manifest themselves upon our body for protection. We age such as you and other immortals do - in a virtually nonexistent way. As Valkyries age, the blemishes and mortal indications of us doing so are wiped clean to leave our vessels unsoiled by worldly events. We bleed and injure, but in time we may mend ourselves through the expenses of our cores. Odin's enchantments have nothing to do with the matter. He may command us, but his powers are not potent enough to affect the appearance of beings such as us."

"You can heal yourself?" Loki asked softly, but his insides were giddy. It was rare to come across a being that rivaled Odin's power in just about anything, and it gave Loki joy to see one so small symbolically knock him down a peg.

"Conditionally, yes," she replied.

"And if he chose to, Odin could... hypothetically, of course...exert his own core to control matter?"

She narrowed her eyebrows in disapproval, knowing exactly where he was heading.

"For healing," he recovered. "Like you say you can do to yourselves."

Niva sighed, deciding to humour him. "Theoretically, yes. But I highly doubt Odin would care to do such a thing for anyone lower than himself. Wielding one's own life force is a dangerous business, and not to be taken lightly." Her tone hardened at the end of her sentence, turning her reply into a warning.

"Yes, well," Loki scoffed, "that is exactly like Odin."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am the All-Father, great and mighty!" He said in a deep voice, mocking Odin bitterly. "Submit to me and I shall give you but a damn in return!"

"I was under the impression that Odin has been a great King to his people, have I been mistaken?"

"Oh, yes," he said scornfully. "Simply spot-on with that entire Thor, Frost Giant business, then?"

"And who would you have for King?" she shot back. "An unruly, tyrant prince who acts like a petulant child when he does not get his way ?" His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, I know all about your adventures on Midgard, Loki. As strong-willed as you are, believe me when I say this - you are not ready for any kind of throne, so you best get comfortable by my side."

His eyes were alight with dislike for Niva, but he stayed silent. He knew better than to wrestle tongues with a being as sharp as she.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that chapter wasn't too long! Next chapter is Earth and teaching Loki how to blend in with the mortals. Maybe a little flirtation? Who knows! Chapter after that, they get into a little bit of trouble together. I'm also trying to find a realistic flaw or problem to give Niva... she can't be ALL badass.**


	4. Arrival

Niva allowed Loki to lead the way to the courtyard. His mother was weeping noiselessly as Odin stood by her, his face set in stone. Thor came forth to say his final goodbyes to his brother.

"Loki...know that you are still my brother, lest you forget it. I shall see you again soon, providing the reports to Father are positive ones. Try to behave."

Thor turned to the Valkyrie next. "There are mortals who I am acquainted with, a Jane Foster and an Erik Selvig. They should assist you in the chance that you encounter trouble requiring the aid of other mortals."

"I am aware. I was notified of their locations prior to my acceptance of this task. Yet I am grateful."

Thor nodded in return, and she took a step back to be in line with Loki. She looked over at him and sensed a flicker of emotion in his eyes. He stared defiantly across at Odin as Niva said, "Farewell".

Niva gripped him tight around the forearm. In seconds they were flashing through time and space as if it were nothing but air. Her eyes glazed over, colorless, but they reflected the colors of the cosmos like a shining kaleidoscope . In a span of 6 seconds they had nearly arrived at their destination.

Loki was doubled over and about to be violently ill when they touched down on solid ground. Niva had been too fixed on bringing them to them to Earth in one piece than to look over as they were moving, but she sensed he had been trying to pull away from her in a desperate attempt to avoid his fate.

"What's the matter with you?" she demanded.

He looked up at her with a small amount of spittle still lingering on his chin. "My new mortal form doesn't exactly take well to travelling through the realms."

"Ah, yes. My apologies," she said, not sounding sorry at all.

She allowed him to gather his legs before leading him over a well-kept lawn in the suburbs of Albany, New York. She let herself into a small, blue house with a Subaru parked out front.

"I'm going to start speaking like they do," she told Loki as she waited for him to enter the house. She closed the door after him and made him take off his boots at the door. She was pleased with herself for already remembering the habits that had been wiped from her mind several days before, when Odin initiated The Calling. "You should start, too. Learn from me, and try to assimilate."

She turned her back on him, walking further inside and leaving him motionless at the door. She removed her helm and placed it on a large table in the kitchen. She looked at her helm on the table, down at herself, and back at a wide-eyed Loki. "We look like a costume party," she said to herself. "I hope we weren't watched."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked.

"Never mind. Come in, then, don't just stand there." Niva began unclasping the rest of her armor, walking from room to room as she went. She returned in mortal clothes similar to the ones she was wearing when Loki noticed her from the balcony. She stopped before him and gave him a scolding look.

In his wonder he had set the microwave to cook for 26 minutes while she had changed clothes, and was now inspecting a very heavy glass paperweight. She removed it from his hands. "You're in mortal form now, remember? You can get hurt easily. Be careful what you touch."

"I seem to recall the limitations of the mortal body, yes," he said distastefully. He had opened a drawer in the kitchen and taken out a butter knife as Niva returned the paperweight and cleared the microwave. She turned around to find him fingering it delicately, leaning against the countertop and seductively moving his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't take me a fool now that we've come here and I'm beginning to act like one of them," she said.

Loki placed the knife back in the drawer, closed it, and raised his hands in a feigned surrender. "I'll be a good little prisoner, I swear," he smirked.

"You had better be," she replied dangerously. "Are you hungry?" she added, thinking of the butter knife.

"Hungry?" he repeated.

"Yes, hungry. Food. You emptied your stomach contents all over the lawn when we arrived."

"I suppose I am," he said thoughtfully.

"Follow me," Niva replied curtly.

She led him down a straight hallway with many doors running along the sides. The last door to the left she opened wide for him and waved her hand forward, acknowledging it. "This is your room," she said.

He looked at her with a blank stare. "Your bedchamber," she clarified.

"Ah."

"You'll find mortal clothes inside. Change quickly and we'll leave to eat. I don't believe I'm up for cooking today."

He stepped tentatively into the room, looking about. Niva closed the door behind him and went throughout the house, exploring a little bit herself. She was trying to take it all in and remember what her mortal life had been like before. The Calling had taken a lot out of her, and Valkyries were not supposed to return to their mortal dwellings before their duties as Choosers of the Slain were completed.

She allowed herself a moment of comfort on the sofa. Despite her situation and the displeasure she felt, she was happy to return to Midgard so soon. She seemed to enjoy the realm far more than any other Valkyrie she had met. Then again, she was the youngest, and remembered the most of Earth.

In her silence she was able to hear a voice down the hall. Knowing that Loki was the only other being around and knowing that he was most likely up to trouble, she hurriedly made her way to his room. She burst through the door to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, deep in a one-sided conversation with the television.

"Why doesn't the man in the box answer me?" Loki asked.

She fought the urge to laugh and displayed the TV remote for him. "It's called a television. You can see and hear them, but they cannot see or hear you." She changed the channels a few times and turned the volume up. "It is entertainment for them. Did you not learn of this? I thought you were the one who excelled in studies?"

"I was," Loki said defensively, "although Thor and I had little use for knowledge of Midgard. He learnt what he knows now from his own recent stint here in this depressing pit of a realm."

"And you will follow in his footsteps," Niva replied. "It is a place of great discovery."

"I follow nobody's path but my own," he answered darkly.

"I apologize," she said. "It was a figure of speech. You are undeniably your own person. I acknowledge that."

"How can you be so certain?" Loki asked. "The All-Father sees naught but a failed rendition of his mighty Thor."

"Then he is mistaken," Niva replied heatedly, and Loki sensed that her words held more personal meaning behind them than she would like to admit.

He raised his eyebrows at her response, and he found that whatever hard edge had softened. "What was your youth like, before?" he asked calmly. "Any overbearing siblings to quarrel with?"

The question surprised her. It was unlike Loki to ask such personal details in such a genuine manner.

"You truly wish to know?" she asked, skeptical.

"Truly. I am admittedly fascinated by your kind," he said.

Niva could sense a true, legitimate interest. "And the food?"

"My nourishment can wait," he replied, crossing his legs comfortably on the edge of the bedspread.

So Niva drew the chair from the corner of the room by the desk. And she sat. And she spoke to Loki of things she had never spoken of before, to anyone. She told these things to the one person who Odin warned her not to place her trust in.

But Niva had a defiant side that rivalled even Loki's, and she felt that she shared more similarities to the exiled prince than she ever would to Odin, or even her Valkyrie sisters. She hoped she was making a conscious decision, unaffected by his charms, but it was oh so very hard for her when he kept looking at her the way he did.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry if this chap feels like nothing happened! I'm trying to establish a legitimate connection between the two, and besides I had fun writing it! **

**Coming up: trouble, a choice to make, and intimacy :]**


	5. Trouble Brewing

"I'm afraid I cannot recall much of my youth," Niva said to Loki. "I can only remember the tail end of my first mortal life, the person I was before my spirit was called on to serve a higher purpose."

"You began your existence as a _simple mortal?_" Loki asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't call it that precisely," she said.

"How many mortal lives have you lived?"

"Only three, and not full lives at that. I'm still young in the eyes of my sisters and Odin, remember? I still appear as I did when I was mortal. Mortal flaws, as you would call it."

Loki took a moment to observe her appearance again. He agreed with her, she still possessed certain mortal qualities such as small sun spots, and laughter lines in the face. Yet her skin was as pale as his, her hair as dark as his, and her eyes more passionate still than his. He did not find _her_ simple at all.

"And... you cannot remember the childhood of your original life?" he stumbled over the words, forgetting at first which topic they had been speaking about.

She shook her head solemnly. "I was a daughter of Kings. We worshipped Odin fervently and my father ruled his kingdom well. But he yearned for a son, an heir to his throne. I was sent away in marriage to a foreign prince, and while I resided there a war struck the land. That is where I perished."

Loki's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Niva could tell he was listening earnestly, and so she continued.

"I remember little of that time. Even now it feels as if I am slowly losing grasp of the memories. For ages I served Odin, at first as a soldier. Over time I evolved into something more. The times are blurry for me, and we are not meant to question things."

By the look on Loki's face, Niva sensed he didn't like that response very much.

"After the Great War ended I was reborn again into a new mortal life, in the same form I had left in. Yet times had changed greatly, and so Odin saw to it that we Valkyries were born again as infants so as to live our lives anew."

"For such powerful a being, why is it that your past memories elude you?" he asked.

She sighed before answering. "As I age, my soul needs something to consume in order to concentrate it upon my body. My youth, my memories of my mortal lives, are the sacrifices I make. Some of the older vessels do not even remember their mortal selves at all. After each Calling they experience only the feeling of waking up from of a long, restful sleep. While in reality they have just been plucked from an unassuming life here on Midgard."

"Incredible," Loki said.

"Regrettable," said Niva. "I wish it were not so. I... enjoy it here." She looked up from the ground she had been speaking to, to see Loki's surprised face. She had expected as much.

"Truly that can't be so?" he asked. "Here!? In such pitiful a place?"

"It pains me to see my memories slip away. I savored my time here. I still do. I have no grim duties nor any strict orders to follow. I have free will," she said passionately.

The startling realization of a likeness between himself and Niva dawned on Loki and he made an effort to soften his expressions.

"I am often criticized for a lack of selflessness," Niva admitted to him. "My sisters accuse me of being too human." She looked up into his eyes. Loki noted the pleading nature they held. "They say I ask too many questions, that I yearn for too many things. Tell me, is this wrong? Is it wrong to want to be more than a King's pawn for my entire existence?"

They stared at each other, unblinking. Loki inclined his head ever so slightly. "Not at all," he said in a soft voice. Upon his agreement with her Niva was startled back into her senses and immediately pulled away, wiping her face blank and shrouding her emotions from him.

"I've likely said too much," she said, standing up. "Please change into other garments and meet me outside."

Loki watched her leave his room, slightly confused. In this mortal character he found the Valkyrie unimpressive and vulnerable, yet he just couldn't bring himself to try and deceive her. He couldn't make up his mind whether he found her slightly pathetic or endearing. Nevertheless, he changed into a pair of dark slacks and a grey shirt that matched the one Niva wore: long-sleeved and with a neck that descended in the shape of a V.

"That's what you chose?" she asked, once they had convened outside. Her face was twitching in amusement.

"Yes. Should I have chosen something else?" he asked her seriously.

"No, no, forget about it. We'll just be twins for the day," she said under her breath.

She strolled down the paved driveway shaking her head in laughter, unlocking her SUV and instinctively jumping in the driver's seat. She plunged the key into the ignition and started it up, while Loki remained outside, prowling around the car in awe. Niva sighed in exasperation and rolled the window down, stuck her arm out, and beckoned him to her window. He came up to her with wide eyes, peering in around her to the inside of the car.

"You need to get in the other side, like this," she said. She demonstrated how to open the door's handle.

He moved to the other side and did so tentatively. "This is a mode of transportation?" he asked.

"Yes, like a carriage. Pulled by hundreds of the finest horses," she smiled. "Now, you need to attach your seatbelt," she instructed.

He looked at her blankly. Niva took it upon herself to lean over him and pull the belt down across his chest. The sudden proximity between them made her shudder. She felt an odd sort of attraction towards his slippery personality, something that piqued her interest and roused a boldness in her that she felt had been dormant for quite some time. She paused to look up at him right as she was about to snap the tongue into the buckle. Still retaining that closeness, she asked, "What would you prefer to eat?"

He avoided eye contact with her and instead cast his eyes downward. She followed his line of sight down to her breasts and to a lovely view of cleavage due to her leaning and the cut of her shirt. She finished his buckling and sat back in her seat with a huff. "I thought the art of breast admiration was a human thing," she said. "I suppose you're beginning to fit right in."

"Actually, I believe it is more of a male thing," he quipped.

"Well then you'll do just fine at a steakhouse," she said, and abruptly kicked the car into reverse out of the drive. Loki could be seen gripping his armrests quite rigidly as Niva drove out of the suburbs and down a long, dirt road that led them to the freeway. She was left with his earthy scent lingering in her nostrils- a charming, wintery smell that reminded her of mulled wine, pinecones and cinnamon apples.

Dinner passed by uneventfully but Niva recognized an air of uneasiness about the restaurant. One glance between Loki told her that he had noticed it, too. When she had paid the bill and the two of them stepped outdoors they were met with a cold, harsh wind. Snow and ice pellets fell hard on the windshields of cars and people were running amuck, panicking. "It is very uncommon for snow to fall this powerfully in mid-October," Niva said sideways to Loki. She had to nearly shout due to the noise from the ice bouncing off of hard surfaces.

"It is Fimbulwinter," Loki said gravely. "Father warned of this."

They made it out of the parking lot and out onto the freeway before traffic began to slow to a snail's pace. The snowfall had now reached blizzard level, and Niva was beginning to feel anxious. Loki looked out the window curiously, unaffected. They reached their turnoff and trudged through the (now snowy) dirt road, reaching only a quarter's way before Niva's car started to stall.

"Damn," she said. Niva tried everything in her power to get the car to start again. She went outside, opened the hood and examined it until her limbs were numb. She returned to the car and slammed the door shut, glaring daggers at the steadily falling snow.

"Does this mean we walk from here?" asked Loki cheerfully.

Niva laughed derisively. "You wouldn't last a stone's throw out there," she shivered. She had meant it to sound much harsher than it did but her shivers betrayed her.

Loki shrugged. "The cold doesn't seem to affect me as it does you. I'm quite warm," he added.

"We wait here," she said firmly. "Another car should pass by soon."

"As you wish," he replied, shrugging again.

The couple waited in the car, silent, for over an hour. Niva grew steadily more cold as time wore on. Finally she exclaimed, "How are you not cold by now? Even your very skin turns blue from the chill!"

He looked down at his hands in amazement, surprised at finding them tinged a pale blue. He smiled victoriously, then turned his head towards Niva. His smile was so wide that she could have counted his teeth if she had wanted.

"You're a jotun," she said anxiously, answering her own question. "Odin must have overlooked that fact when he sealed your magic."

"You cannot seal what you did not create," Loki said quietly. He extended his hand to Niva.

She looked at it suspiciously.

"Go ahead, take my hand. It's not cold," he said reassuringly.

She cautiously extended a shaking hand into his. At first touch it was cold, so freezing cold that it felt white-hot and her first instinct was to pull her hand away, but Loki held fast. In a moment's time a warm prickling sensation was shooting through her arm and spreading into the rest of her body. She was warm, and surprisingly at ease. Loki remained smiling at her, but now it carried a mischievous tilt. He nodded his head in the direction of the rear-view mirror. Niva followed his gaze and was astonished to see that her skin had taken on the same qualities as his. Her eyes had started to glow, her skin to darken hue and change colour very slightly.

"What is this...?" she asked slowly.

"I'm not entirely sure," Loki said truthfully. "Do you find it frightening?"

"No, it's... intriguing," she said.

Loki flushed with pleasure. "I'm sure there are all sorts of things I can do," he said. "I was never allowed to flourish my true colours in Asgard, you see?" He winked at her.

Niva removed her hand from his. "No, Loki." It was only the second time she had said his name to him, and despite her edgy tone he found he liked the name best when it fell from her lips. "You must not encourage it."

His eyes darkened and narrowed warily at her.

"At least not yet," she quickly recovered. "It's my job," she pleaded with him. "You must act as I say, and there is no room for experiments just now."

Loki nodded reluctantly. Still, despite her dismissive words, a part of him warmed at her appreciation of his true nature - more than he would have expected.

Night fell quickly and not a single car passed through their route.

"Maybe I should fetch some assistance?" Loki suggested. "You remain here and retain whatever warmth you can?"

Niva balked at the suggestion. "I don't think so."

"We can't remain here throughout the night," he said pointedly.

"We can, and we will," she said defiantly.

"Do you trust that little of me?" Loki asked.

She looked him in the eye. "I trust even less," she said.

Loki sighed and leaned his head back against the car's headrest. He found that his mortal body grew weary quite fast. He looked sideways at Niva who had drawn her arms up around her body and was resting her head away from him, watching outside the window for any passers-by.

Sleep caught both of them off guard. Niva woke at sun's first light, yawning pleasantly and smiling to herself before opening her eyes. She had experienced the most comfortable sleep despite spending it in a car during sub-zero temperatures. It was then that she remembered who she shared a car with, and she cursed herself for allowing sleep to catch her and leave her heedless of her charge. But Loki was still there, sleeping in the exact same position which she last saw him in. But one thing had changed.

The sleeve of his shirt had been pushed up to the elbow and his light blue skin was pulsating slightly under Niva's touch. Her hand was atop it, resting lightly on his forearm like it had been placed there in her sleep. The moment she removed it Loki began to stir.

He opened his eyes and looked at Niva without moving. "Warm enough?" he smirked.

She had meant to be stern with him, but something genuine in his face softened her words. "Yes. Thank you," she said awkwardly.

He was taken aback at her gratefulness. Truth was, Loki was not familiar with any degree of gratitude. And despite his discontent at being harbored powerless on a realm with outrageous behaviours, all the while being subject to intense scrutiny, he was starting to feel more relaxed with his surroundings. Mainly with Niva, his keeper.

"Should we start walking?" he asked quickly, in order to change the subject.

"Let me try once more," she replied. She rubbed her hands together for warmth and then tried the key in the ignition. Miraculously, it started almost at once.

"That's odd," Loki commented.

"Let's take it as a gift and move on, shall we?" Niva said. She was eager to return to the house.

"Very rarely is something given without expecting recompense," he muttered. But his head was turned towards the window as Niva drove on, and she failed to hear him. Loki suspected something was afoot.


	6. Flames: Part I

**Oh dear me it's been a while since an update. It's the home stretch in school though, exams in a couple weeks so I apologize. It's going to be in 2 parts just because it sounded so good to end it where I did, and the second part has a lot of stuff going on. 2nd part hopefully up by the end of the weekend, I'm almost finished it. Thanks to anyone who reads this and actually cares. I love you all!**

* * *

The rotten feeling in the pit of Loki's stomach intensified as the return drive went on. Rounding the last corner onto the street of Niva's residence, he discovered his sensation was not without merit.

Niva's face was lit up with astonishment upon seeing the contents of her dwelling strewn across the front lawn. A concerned neighbour was standing by the mailbox in his housecoat, assessing the damage and anxiously awaiting the car's ascent into the sloping driveway. Niva sat in the car for a moment after turning the car off, composing herself before confronting her neighbour. She gave Loki naught but a fleeting glance of uncertainty.

"Miss, Miss!" called the older man, despite the fact she was clearly walking towards him. "I think you have been robbed!" he said.

"It appears as so," she replied kindly.

"I came out to get my morning paper and saw all this! I'm so sorry I didn't come out sooner, Dear, or else I might have caught a glance of the persons responsible!"

"It was probably best that you did not," said Loki, who had hung back a few feet from Niva and the man. He was reluctant to associate himself with mortals.

The neighbour peered around Niva's shoulder at the dark haired man. His bitter voice and distinct accent confused him. "Yes, well, either way you should notify the police of anything gone missing. It was a good thing that you weren't at home when they broke in." He spoke to Niva and stumbled over his words nervously. Loki laughed internally at the old man's frivolous state of infatuation with Niva. He wondered briefly if she could sense it, too.

"I believe that's not necessary, but thank you for your concern." She smiled at him sweetly and placed a caring hand on his arm before turning her back on him and walking past Loki onto the lawn, picking up several small objects and placing them back into their drawer that had been dumped unceremoniously near the end of the drive.

"Huh?"

"She means to say," said Loki impatiently, "that she believes whoever responsible for this deed was searching for something that wasn't present here to begin with." He felt a sudden, unexplainable surge of hatred towards the man but resisted the temptation to act on it. He turned on his heel and followed Niva into the house, leaving the old man standing there looking bewildered at that odd chap and his beautiful woman.

"The thoughts inside that man's head were entirely _vulgar_!" Loki exclaimed in outrage, closing the front door.

"He is a sweet old man who is denied sexual pleasure due to his failing anatomy," Niva replied. "Do not pay him any mind."

"Of course not," he said quickly. "I was simply shocked by the sheer carnal nature of them."

"Naturally," she replied cynically. She was standing at the kitchenette, examining the scattered documents that littered the counters, table and floor.

"What do you make of it?" asked Loki.

"It seems as if they rifled through the entire house."

"Do you suppose the motive is related to my presence?" Loki's voice wavered only slightly, indicating a sliver of apprehension to Niva.

"I am certain of it, but I am otherwise baffled by this entire situation."

Loki stepped gingerly around the discarded objects on the ground, making his way from room to room until finally returning to Niva who had taken a seat at the kitchen table and was staring blankly ahead.

"Have you not noticed the signs?" he asked her. She looked at him questioningly.

"The room you have assigned to me was affected the most. Torn apart, I'm afraid. I am surely the object they aimed to find. Yet they removed articles of clothing, parchment and small trinkets. What use could that be to them? Thus the criminal must be a human. It is a human's way."

"This makes sense," Niva replied, surprised at his ingenuity.

"However," Loki continued, "the coincidence of both the wintery storm and its abrupt finish, coinciding with the miraculous repair of your vehicle, could only indicate a correlation between the two events. Such enchantments are not the work of humans."

She watched him speak; his enthusiasm at proving useful was sweet and also amusing to her.

"I presume that the mortal responsible is working under the order of someone much more powerful than he. One who has the power to manipulate the elements and cast other charms. He employs others to do his work to both avoid exposure and to exercise his superiority. It is what I would have done," he ended painfully.

Niva continued to watch Loki as he spoke, eyeing him with a fresh perspective. He was more than just arrogant ambition. There was a certain brilliance behind those emerald green eyes and a wealth of sly tricks; he was lying in wait to prove his worth. It was then that her appreciation of the mischievous God began to grow. She still harbored her suspicions, heavily even, but she was beginning to comprehend more and more of Loki's inner workings. It was for these reasons that it pained her so dearly knowing she was about to play her own tricks on him. As if sensing her scrutiny, he glanced at her quizzically.

"I would wager the same guess. It must be so. But why, I wonder?" She rose smoothly from her chair and left the room without further explanation. Loki followed as she knew he would, into his room, even going as far as to willingly kneel beside her as she inspected a thick pipe coming up from a tiled corner in the adjoining washroom.

"Do you see this?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of the plumbing. He edged forward ever so slightly, and in that moment Niva flashed two pieces of metal out from seemingly nowhere and latched them onto Loki's left wrist. Handcuffs. She locked him swiftly to the pipe and then stood and backed away slowly, despising herself to some extent.

Loki was still kneeling, gazing vacantly at the cuffs. He raised his arm slowly, testing the resistance of the metal links. "You are constraining me?" He would not look at her, but his voice was enough to burn her very soul with regret.

She swallowed hard, finding it difficult to, and tried to keep her voice even as she spoke to him. "Despite the similarities we may share, Loki, I am still servant to Odin. I am under his control and order, and his order is to keep you out of trouble, and out of harm's way. I've been too lenient with you, I fear. My mortal instincts are interfering with the job. I must return to Asgard to seek counsel from Odin. He will know what to do, and should offer some insight to the extents of the abilities you inherited from your true kin."

Loki's head was a whirlwind of emotions. He was angry, yes, but more so at himself for allowing a trap so minor to be performed against him. He feared that the trust he had given to this Valkyrie was ill placed. He felt betrayed, yet again, and he felt the heartbreak fuel a raging fire deep within himself.

"Was it all a ruse, then? Your admittance to me of your fears and doubts as an inadequate Valkyrie? Do you not wish for a life of free will and one rich with choice?" A short silence ensued during which Niva wished for one moment that she could uncuff him and take him with her to Asgard, to anywhere, anywhere but this undesirable situation she had but them in. But she knew better.

"...your treachery wounds me," he said, without waiting for her to answer. He turned his body so that he could sit somewhat comfortably against the bathroom wall. He regarded Niva with a miserable face, but she knew he was angrier with her than he let on.

"I do not owe you another one, yet I will offer an explanation and an apology upon my return." She moved to leave.

"Do you always follow Father's orders?" he asked her suddenly, voice dripping with venom. "Blind, unquestioning obedience, is it? What I wouldn't give to have such faith as yours. Or is it mere foolishness?"

"The All-Father advised me to speak little to you and show you just as much kindness until you showed remorse for your actions. You have shown little, but have otherwise behaved and so I have treated you with respect. So no, Loki, I do not. For some reason I sympathize with you, and I am slightly more forgiving than most. I understand you more than you think. But it troubles me that you have behaved such as you have since your banishment. I was expecting you to put up more of a fight than this."

He glared at her from the floor, and again she moved to leave. She paused at the doorway and looked back at him one more time. "Where have your tricks gone, Trickster?" she taunted, and in a flash - she was gone.

It was true. Niva had expected him to be brewing something nasty behind that pretty head of his. In fact, she was relying on it. So she might have fueled the fire a little bit, provoked him into his fiery defiant state. But she was also relying on herself to be there with him when the blaze finally broke out of its cage, and she was not counting on the fact that maybe her plan would backfire. That maybe, someone else would be there to stoke the flames.

* * *

**My boyfriend's in film and he always says that good characters who make stupid decisions make for a good story, so yeah Niva's a little sucky here but she's got some tricks up her sleeve... and yes, Loki is planning a lil' somethin' somethin' too. We also see why he's been lacking his usual tricks, and the two realizing they have some feelings for each other. Gonna speed things up a bit, woo!**


	7. Flames: Part II

**A/N: Ah, man I'm a total failure for forgetting to upload part 2. I'm also soo inconsistent when it comes to chapter lengths that its getting quite humorous to me. Ah, well. **

**Disclaimer: Thaniel is mine, although I don't even know where he came from. His name might even not be Thaniel, who knows! Niva is also mine, but unfortunately Loki is not :( Boo-hoo. Nor is anything in the Marvel-verse!**

* * *

-LOKI-

Loki tested the resistance of his shackles several more times after Niva whisked herself off to Asgard, but he never put too much strength behind it. He knew they were contraptions of a strong make. His immortal form wasn't exactly brimming with brute strength and his body as a mortal was so pitifully weak he might as well sit and wait like a good little boy. But his mind remained as sharp as ever, so as he sat he thought. Thought of those who had betrayed him, those who sought to make a fool of him, and those who sought to diminish his worth.

Before long he had worked himself up in a fury; the ferocity of his rage so strong that he could feel the hate emanating from his very skin. Hate for himself, hate for the world and everything in it. The fire inside him swirled around in a smoky haze, slowly clouding his judgment. The flames licked and stroked his inner arrogance as he sat there and brewed his nefarious thoughts.

A dark figure approached him suddenly, their footfalls soft, and he was about to lash out at her in an eruption of anger when he realized that it wasn't Niva, who had he instinctively expected it to be.

"My, my, what a spot of bad luck you've landed in, haven't you?"

A blonde-haired young man strolled comfortably into the room and sat on the toilet seat, resting his elbows on his knees and cupping his chin in his hand. "Thaniel's the name," he said pleasantly, extending his hand to Loki in a gesture of good will.

Loki didn't take it. He was utterly confused, his anger stalled for the moment.

"Very well," Thaniel said agreeably as he retracted his hand. "But let's see about removing you from those restraints now, shall we?"

Thoughts muddled around in Loki's brain as he wrestled with himself trying to comprehend the situation. "You are the one responsible for the trespassing?"

"No!" he exclaimed, but then smiled impishly. "Well, yes, by extension." Thaniel left his seat and knelt down beside Loki, procuring a bent paperclip from inside his jacket and proceeded to insert it into the handcuffs, attempting to pick the locks and release Loki from their grip.

"You are releasing me," Loki said. It wasn't a question.

"I want you to come with me," Thaniel said. He looked up and smiled at Loki, a wide smile with boyish charm and not a hint of underlying motives.

The cuffs unlocked suddenly with a click and Thaniel slid them off Loki's slender wrist. He helped Loki to a standing position and placed his hands on his hips, thrusting his chest outwards. "Well, what do you say?"

"I don't understand." Loki narrowed his eyes warily at the strange man, who he perceived as something more than he appeared.

Thaniel frowned slightly. "What is there to question? You were locked up like a caged animal, deprived of your freedom and the power that you so deserve! I liberated you from their clutches, and together you and I will can fulfill our futures. I have big plans for you, a great God that you are - why, you should be a King! What say you? I'll be a better brother to you than Thor ever was," he said ominously.

But Loki didn't notice this. He felt a wave of anger fall over him once more, this time different, this time with the possibility and likelihood of him exacting revenge. He found he like this Thaniel character, felt a bizarre fondness for the stranger and wished to have the same passion and power that he seemed to possess . He wished for a brother such as him, one who would nurture his skills rather than condemn them. A brother who he could rely on and learn from rather than be compared to as a failed understudy. A brother who was on _his_ side for once.

He nodded slowly at first, gradually coming to a firmer resolution that he would indeed follow this man away from his captivity. "What do we do first?" he asked, his eyes alight with fire.

"Just you wait and see," Thaniel said.

Despite Loki's prompt acceptance of Thaniel, a lingering thought of concern remained in his mind for Niva, the inadequate Valkyrie. How would she be affected, how would she be punished by her sisters or Odin for her lack of vigilance? But after remembering how she locked him up and revealed to Father how he still possessed his innate abilities, he decided he really didn't care.

-NIVA-

Niva and her troubled mind landed in Asgard and she darted away immediately in search of Odin. She encountered no one she knew and so she was not hindered on her way. She barely noticed the chaos in the city - citizens and soldiers alike were scrambling to do their errands and return whence they came. It seemed like nobody wanted to be outdoors in the open streets for very long.

Once inside Odin's Hall she found it easy enough to find someone to attend to her. They could sense her commanding aura she had assumed when she returned to the Realm Eternal, and despite her mortal clothes all who looked upon her could tell she was not quite of their race.

"Have you come to report on Loki's doings?" Odin boomed, as Niva was led to his throne.

She bowed daintily. "Partially, indeed. I am troubled," she admitted.

Odin raised his eyebrows and peered at her expectantly from his golden chair.

"Your son...he is..." But Niva could not bring herself to betray Loki, not after he had been betrayed by those closest to him already, and by Niva once more, just earlier.

"Yes?" Odin prompted her, sensing there was something she was holding back.

"He seems defeated, despondent. He is not his usual self. It worries me," she said instead. She chose against her initial decision to tell Odin of Loki's abilities that he inherited from his Frost Giant lineage, confident that she would keep them under check.

"Bear it no thought," Odin said. He sounded weary. "His tricks are more subtle than you think. He will want you to pity him."

Niva highly doubted the All-Father's reasoning of Loki's behaviour, but she said nothing.

"You will need to supervise him even closer than I imagined," Odin instructed. "I presume he is under control in your absence?"

"Yes, I have him subdued."

"Good. You must be wondering about the curious incidents happening on Midgard. I have seen a being on Earth who looks to capitalize on my son's presence there. It is searching for him. It must not find him, and most importantly you must not allow it to work its charms against him. Its power rivals even Loki's charms in their full strength, and I fear that in his mortal form he will succumb to malevolence even more willingly than he would have had I not taken away his abilities."

"I understand. And what of the storm?"

Odin sighed. "It was the doing of the one who seeks Loki. You would be wise to expect many more of its kind, I'm afraid."

"And what of this being? What, and who is it?"

"It is not of much concern to you, dear. Keep my son out of its grasp and no harm will come about. Although for your curiosity's sake I would wager it as an Elf. Whatever the case, it has the abilities to charm and enchant others through appearances. Beware of it."

Niva took the news with a startling lack of concern. Somewhere deep in her mind she knew there was cause to worry, but in the presence of Odin she found herself slightly lethargic and unmoved by it all. She wondered if Odin had worked a spell on her, as the most important thought to her at that moment was to protect Loki - from himself and from others. She thanked him graciously, reported that Loki had not caused any trouble thus far, and took her leave. As she grew closer to the Bifrost and her designated travel site, she shook off the indifference weighing her down and thought hard about what Odin had said. And why had he enchanted her like that?

She realized with a stab of regret that it was a mistake to treat Loki as she did. On one hand she hated the human aspect of herself, the parts of her that didn't quiet feel whole... it was what urged her to start acting more like a proper Valkyrie and place her faith in Odin in the first place. But on the other hand, she felt that her similarities to the roguish God were more than coincidence and worth listening to. She vowed to herself then that upon her return she would continue to act upon her more human impulses. She would listen to her gut, as the phrase goes.

-LOKI-

Thaniel drove Loki into the city in a vehicle - an expensive one, Loki judged. "Shall we have some fun?" Thaniel said.

Loki grinned in return, thinking that Thaniel was a better brother to him already.

"I was thinking of giving that fuel station over there a little kick," he said.

Loki looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean - a kick?"

Thaniel smiled wickedly. "A spark."

Loki was one for fun and games, and he liked to stir up trouble, but there was something deep in him that was inherently _good_. He didn't know it of course, but it was there. It was this goodness that made him instinctively flinch at Thaniel's suggestion. Loki had killed Midgardians during his stint for power, and it was regrettable - he did feel remorse. But it was in the name of power - it had a greater purpose, in his eyes. This was just killing for sport, and Loki didn't like it one bit.

"I think that is a bit... distasteful, don't you?" he asked.

"Where has your sense of fun gone?"

"It remains," said Loki sourly.

"No... I don't think it does," Thaniel said reprovingly. "I know your tricks have all but left as of late, why is that? What has made the God of Mischief cower like a shamed pup in its cage?"

"I am out of options, am I not? I belong neither in Asgard, nor Jotunheim, nor anywhere it seems. What other choice do I have but to sit idly by and witness the world crash down among us," Loki spat.

"Join me in some revelry! That's all that's left, will you not partake?"

Loki looked sadly at the man. His taste for violence disturbed him a little. "Nay, brother, not that." He found that the word 'brother' was thrust from his lips of some other accord other his own - it sounded foreign to his ears.

"So that is the fate you have decided?" He said in a suddenly soft voice. "So be it. I am sorry." He placed a consoling hand on Loki's shoulder and left it there for a long moment.

Loki looked at Thaniel expectantly and waited for him to remove it, but he never did. Thaniel's eyes darkened in confusion as he eyed Loki warily.

"What is the matter?" Loki asked.

"Your soul. I see it is already spoken for," he said quietly, almost to himself. Loki could make no sense of his words, but even if he did he wouldn't have remembered it. He unexpectedly found himself more drowsy than he had been in a long time, and he let his head gently fall back as he nodded off to sleep.

-NIVA-

Niva was astonished to return home and find Loki missing. The handcuffs he had picked, and he left not a trace of where he could have gone. Her car was still in the driveway, and the neighbours had no information for her, either. She was heartbroken and distraught thinking of the possible repercussions for her actions. She thought not of her punishment, or of the embarrassment she would inevitably encounter when facing her sisters, but of Loki and his welfare at the hands of this malevolent Elf. She feared for his safety, the safety of others, and mostly she missed his presence - which was an odd, new feeling for her.

She spent two whole days searching for Loki. She followed the trail of destruction: electrical storms, pranks gone wrong, anything that seemed out of the ordinary. She couldn't help but notice that the acts were getting worse and worse. She didn't think they were quite his style, if she was being frank with herself. But regardless, she needed to recover him fast and mend his heart that she knew was screaming out in rage.

After a particularly long day of searching near the coast, she didn't quite like the idea of driving all the way back to rest in her home, so she pulled into the lot of a tacky, backwoods motel. "Check-out is at 10," the concierge said tonelessly, handing her a mouldy towel.

"Charming."

She had barely gotten inside her room when a tall, dark-haired man collided with her, pushing his way into the room. He quickly shut the door and backed up against it, pulling her with him. She barely got to look at his face when he surprised her by caressing her cheek and kissing her deeply. The kiss was devoid of any passion, but after a moment or two she felt compelled to return it. With her eyes shut, she was free to imagine whatever she wished. She felt at ease and soon forgot that anybody was even kissing her at all. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't, and after several unsuccessful attempts she found herself looking at the landscape of wide, open field. She was only confused and startled for a quick moment.

Soon Loki appeared on the field, only a few steps away from her. Relieved, she moved towards him, short of breath, and stopped right before his feet. The top of her head rose only to the bridge of his nose, so she was inclined to tilt her head upwards to look into his eyes properly. They were a deep emerald as always, but happy and free of any pain. The crushing weight of her attraction to him struck her breathless a second time - erotic thoughts invaded her mind and she did little to stop them. But just as suddenly as they started, they stopped. Then the visions of them making love turned to visions of romantic grandeur, which slowly swirled into a beautiful landscape again. A well-built castle of moss-covered stones, a meadow smelling honey-sweet and a soft flowing river with lily pads and happy little ducklings.

It took a moment to sink in, but once the images of the ducks came to mind, she realized she was envisioning _home_. One that she had long since forgotten the sights and smells of. And in this vision was Loki, waiting proudly for her atop a grassy knoll, his arm outstretched and his hand open and wanting. He was there to take her away. Release her from a life governed by the restraints of duty and obedience. Release her from her tedious life and take her to a place where they could be happy, together. "Come," he beckoned. His voice sounded a little higher than normal, but Niva was too elated to notice or care. "Your needs and desires will always come first," he said forcefully. "You serve no one."

She wanted ever so badly to leave with him to that place. It took all her strength to move herself even a step in that idyllic landscape. As she grew closer to him she reveled in his magnificence. His tall, lean form waited to embrace her as she approached, his fair skin shone radiantly in the glittering sunlight, and his smile was wide and unrestrained. But there was something just a bit off with him. His face looked younger, child-like almost, and his expression didn't quite match the ones she was accustomed to Loki wearing. He held himself differently than she expected him to look once he was absolved from all his guilt and shame.

She was a few feet from the would-be Loki when he reached out and gripped her arm tightly, too tight for comfort. She knew for certain now that something was wrong. She tried wrenching her arm free but he wouldn't give way, his smile plastered falsely on his face like a doll's. His grip increased in strength, stronger than any mortal's grip would be, and Niva's arm ached painfully in protest. His expression never changed: the mirage of the charming God was a sham, a mockery of all things that she longed for. Her arm burned like fire, searing in pain as she finally managed to tear the limb free from the imposter.

Something snapped at their separation - Niva resumed her normal consciousness and found herself lying on the grotesquely stained carpet of the motel room, quite alone. She was freezing cold, drenched in sweat and shivering from the combination. Her body pained her like someone had come at her with a lead pipe, and her arm still burned as she wondered curiously at the burn mark that was there. A handprint, bruised purple from the force but glowing red from inflammation stood out on her pale forearm. She sat up slowly and tried to comprehend all that had happened to her in the last few minutes. _Or had it been longer?_ The time she spent in her paradise with Loki had ended all too soon for her to fully enjoy it. It was but a tease, and a farce, she concluded.

She felt miserable and cheated. She felt worthless._ I shouldn't have been affected by such charms, _she thought angrily to herself_. __**Am**__ I too human?_

She berated herself for not seeing the differences in the imposter sooner. She was disgruntled to say the least, and embarrassed despite there being no one nearby to witness her episode. _What would have happened if I had succumbed?_

She thought little of her feelings for Loki, choosing to bury the issue until time allowed for it. She knew she was in over her head with this one, and there was only one person who could help her.

* * *

**Extra long by my standards because exams are in full swing now! I might be slowly dying in a hole for that time so it may be a while... let's hope not! Lots more to come, next chapter we see Niva going to someone for help... but who!? Loki also shows he's not a worthless, sorry old sap after all, being his tricksy self and everything, and he also gets some revelation on the loove side of things. Peace and love...or something like that.**


	8. Resistance and Acceptance

**A/N: It makes me sick and hurts my brain to think of how long it has been since I updated, so I'm just going to not speak of it again!**

**Big thanks and lots of love goes out to all those who stuck around , and I apologize if this chap isn't as great as I hoped it would be... could be a few mistakes, but I was in a hurry to churn something out for you all and for my own peace of mind.**

**Additionally, to that lovely reviewer and anyone else wondering, I'm not trying to follow mythology nor the comics accurately so I'm basically just making this stuff up, don't take my "Valkyrie" info as facts. I am literally getting all this from either Wikipedia or my imagination ;P**

* * *

-LOKI-

Loki was in a cellar of some sort when he woke up. His drowsy eyelids felt heavier than stone and the pitch dark surroundings didn't help much, either. He had no notion of where he was or how he got there. Standing, he felt around blindly with arms outstretched. He felt shelves and containers of various subjects but nothing that would tell him where he was or how to get out. He knocked over a tin can in his attempts, prompting the opening of a door and the emergence of Thaniel.

"What am I doing in here?" Loki asked at once, on the defensive.

"I was just about to find out," Thaniel laughed. "You said you'd only take a minute and you've been down here for ages!"

"What?"

"Don't you remember?"

Loki felt his eyelids getting droopy again. "Remember what? I found myself drowsy in your motorized vehicle and a moment later I awoke on the cold, hard floor of this chamber."

" You must have hit your head or something. Look, the light here exploded. It must have short circuited and you fell."

"My head doesn't pain me," Loki said, but the moment he said it he felt a heavy pounding in his eardrums and acquired a headache so strong it felt like his skull was locked in a vise. "What was I doing down here, anyways?"

"Ale and cheese, my brother." Thaniel ran a hand through his golden locks and smoothly sidled over to the corner where three large crates stood.

"Ah."

"Now let's see about that head, shall we? Help me with a barrel first."

They carried the crates up the rotting wooden stairs and Loki found himself in a log cabin which he could not recall from any of his memories.

Various belongings were strewn haphazardly over the wooden furniture, there were food containers and other rubbish on a small table, and two empty glasses placed on the counter. Loki presumed from the scenario that he had been living with Thaniel in the cabin for at least several days. The stench of sweat and aging food floating through his nostrils made him long for the flowery sweet aroma of Niva and her house.

He wondered what had happened to her and if she was searching for him. Or had other more competent Valkyries been deployed? His anger at her betrayal was slowly ebbing away, leaving behind an inkling of distrust towards Thaniel. He was only slightly aware of the strange sensation of loyalty and undue affection that placed him under Thaniel's sway, never quite acknowledging it fully and therefore unable to fully comprehend it. But deep down within his heart and soul a little drum was beating rhythms of truth that resonated in his mind. For brief moments at a time he could see through Thaniel's facade, moments that were long enough for him to realize that he was not at all what he seemed.

His mind brought him again to fleeting thoughts of Niva. Her short company was enough to remind him that the burden of finding one's place amongst the social order was not carried by he alone. Others suffered it too, and he was slowly learning to see above his own selfish desires through to the wants of others.

This helped him to understand that Niva's task handed to her by Odin took precedent over any blooming friendship the two had initiated. He also reminded himself that the pair had only been in company with each other for a couple of days, and she hardly owed him any allegiance despite a rare appreciation they might have shared.

"There are some individuals looking for me, I daresay," said Loki to Thaniel. He had finished mulling things over and had come to a decision.

"I'm certain they won't find us here," Thaniel said, smirking.

"That's precisely my point. I'd like to know where we are, seeing as I seem to be unable to recall the memories myself. And I feel partially responsible for the one who took me as her charge. I am keen on ensuring her security as her superiors won't be pleased with my escape."

"You can't be serious." A glint of anger danced dangerously across his eyes.

"Quite." Loki's brain was telling him to stand fast at this, that this was something he wanted and he should not let it be affected by the odd sort of influence that the charismatic stranger had previously employed. "I'll be content if we at least examine the house, from afar if you wish, for signs of her inhabitancy."

"So be it," said Thaniel. He found it interesting that the would-be Frost Giant had such underdeveloped abilities, yet Loki's perseverance at resisting his spells shocked him. He'd have to be more careful from now on. After all, he was used to working with clean slates, or damaged ones. Right from the get-go he could tell that another being had placed a claim on his soul, and so it was hard to fully work it in his favor.

He came within inches of Loki, smiling pleasantly and intending to let him think his wishes would be granted. He gave him a piercing look that only one of his kind could give and was surprised at what he saw.

"Your motives, they have changed," he said curiously.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked, but Thaniel had already turned his back on him.

"What an interesting turn of events," he mumbled to himself. "First the boy craves belonging, a brother... and now he desires the woman?"

Loki found himself getting dizzy again. He doubled over, trying to regain his senses as he massaged his temples with his fingers. _What was with this pain? Had I truly fallen over and forgotten my memories?_

He stood back up to find Thaniel gone. It took only a few paces to find him slumped over on the ground, passed out or otherwise incapacitated.

"Don't worry about him anymore," said a sweet voice from behind. His vision still hazy, Loki turned rapidly and squinted to see a female figure a few yards away. "He's no good anymore," she said. "But I'll take care of you, if you come with me. Would you like that?"

Instinctively his heart leapt as he imagined Niva as the speaker. He didn't bother on asking himself why. In a moment's time she was upon him, hands tight on his forearms and face pressed so close to his that it was still hard for him to identify who it was. She initiated a hard kiss on his lips. He accepted it numbly, not sure what else to do. He questioned the Valkyrie's purposes and suddenly wished for their odd exchange to stop. Something felt strange and distant with her.

For what felt like the first time in a long time, Loki shivered rigidly and drew his arms around himself. He found himself alone suddenly - the exchange had ceased before he noticed it so, and Niva, or whoever, had vanished. He peered around at his surroundings. He was in the courtyard of a fortress, a castle large and strong and made of shining stone. The sun was burning overhead and songbirds were chirping in the outdoor terrace. The pleasant atmosphere was soothing and aided Loki in forgetting the baffling events of moments previous. Walking around the yard he stopped in front of an old cedar to watch a small robin carrying berries to its nest.

Suddenly the robin was still, as if it sensed Loki's presence there. He had always been one with the elements and nature, so naturally he turned around to see if anybody else had accompanied him to this new landscape and would have startled the bird. Again, he didn't bother to ask himself how he got there. A heavy power had settled over him and he was strangely at peace with his surroundings.

He noticed a dark woman standing below an arch in the corner of the courtyard, and Loki felt like he was supposed to acknowledge her as Niva. But her intentions, her desire towards him, seemed almost too palpable for him to believe. From this feeling his sharp eyes began to see the differences between his Valkyrie and this imposter. Where Niva had visible human flaws and pale, delicate skin - this woman had a luscious olive hue to her skin and virtually no blemishes whatsoever. Initially Loki might have found it attractive, but after Niva's influence he felt nauseated just looking at her.

From afar, the woman, who was in actuality the being Thaniel, raged at Loki's apparent resistance. He might have to get creative with this one, he decided. _If I cannot win his sway_, Thaniel thought, _then I'll have to mold him yet again into the little monster he once was._

-NIVA-

Niva had settled in with Jane Foster and had been living there for several days when Thor arrived. Jane had been surprised to find Niva at her doorstep, but she seemed to adjust well to shock. She had accepted Thor quite easily so it wasn't a stretch for her to accept the idea of Valkyries and the rest of Niva's story. She had originally intended to transport herself back to Asgard immediately, in search of Thor. She needed his assistance now more than ever, as he was the only one who she could trust to concern themselves primarily with Loki's well-being.

Besides, she was terribly afraid of what Odin or her sisters would think of her failure. And so she intended to keep it a secret as long as she could, whether she thought this a smart decision or not.

However her original plan didn't go as she thought it would. Transporting herself throughout the Cosmos normally took little more than a moment of concentration, but somehow her encounter with Loki's impersonator had left her without any of her usual juice from the divine. She was unable to transport back. So she drove, the human way. She actually enjoyed the drive there. It was almost soothing to her, calming her frayed nerves and giving her time to think about what there was to do next. She drove a car to Jane Foster's residence, where she knew Thor was keeping watch from Asgard. He would see her there eventually.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jane asked her on the morning that Thor arrived.

"No, thank you Jane."

Jane sat across from her at the table in a housecoat, bleary-eyed and tousle-haired. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Hm?"

"Loki. You actually care about him." Jane understood the feeling, as she had once been moments away from losing her Thor, but she didn't exactly hold any pleasant feelings of Loki in her heart. She thought it might be a little cruel, but she wondered what could possibly make any woman, divine or not, find Loki's character appealing.

"He and I have an perplexing connection, yes. Is it strange to you?"

She laughed loudly, but not unkindly. "Yes, I have to admit. I won't ask you to explain it though."

"I appreciate that."

"So, you don't have any idea of who the guy could be? The one who attacked you?"

"Never have I glimpsed him before, or else I would have remembered. He had such curious powers. One thing I know for sure, he is involved with Loki's disappearance. And he is definitely not an Elf, as Odin has led me to believe."

"Interesting..." Jane trailed off. She set down her coffee mug and went running to her small library of resources in search of something that could be of use.

Niva appreciated the small talk and her desire to help, but she knew her mythology books would be of little use to them. Human myths became misleading centuries ago. Luckily for her, this was when Thor chose to make his appearance.

He cleared his throat near the back entrance of Jane's bungalow, making his presence known. It took him only a few steps of his long stride to settle himself in the chair that Jane had previously occupied, before Niva even had a chance to rise from hers. Jane was still preoccupied in the next room, and the two super-beings chose to leave her to it while they discussed the pressing matters. Niva made it quick as she knew however much Thor cared about his younger brother, he was eager to see his human lover.

"That is distressing news to me," Thor said, his voice as gruff as usual.

"I need your assistance in locating them, as I know they must be together."

"Done. And what of your wound?"

Niva rolled her sleeve up to show the burn mark that had been left behind. "It is from a being far stronger than I have encountered in a long time. I'm not sure what to make of it, or who exactly could have the power to do so."

"You are sure it is not an Elf, as Father has said?" He was reluctant to doubt Odin.

"Positive."

"Then I know of only one other who could have the power to place such a burn. However, there are discrepancies with your description and of my prior knowledge."

"Let's hear it then," Niva said.

"A fire jotun comes to mind. Not all jotuns are Frost Giants, many being quite the opposite. A fire jotun comes from Muspelheim, and has access to flame and heat as a Frost Giant would have to ice. Many Asgardians bear marks such as yours from being in battle with one. They do not, however, have the power to cause freak snowstorms here on Midgard. That would be the doing of someone else. And you say that this being appeared to you through visions in the form of your truest desires? That, also, is something a son of Muspell would be unable to do. Tell me, what did he appear to you as?"

Niva shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had left out the dirty details that placed her and Loki together, limbs entangled, and had merely told him of the visions of her past homeland. She understood that Thor was only seeking more information to help with locating them... but she was reluctant to admit to the God of Thunder that her truest desires included deserting his father's Divine Host and making off into the night like bandits with his precarious-minded brother.

"He was tall, dark-haired and wiry. Surprisingly strong," she settled on telling him. As she relayed the details of his appearance she thought for once about the significance behind it. Not only did the man impersonate Loki in her mind, he took the physical form of him as well.

Thor and Niva shared a meaningful glance but neither had time to elaborate as Jane bustled in with an open book in her hand, and caught glimpse of Thor sitting at her dining table. She inhaled sharply and froze in place, Thor beaming broadly at her and Niva glad at the distraction. She was hoping to avoid any awkward questions about Loki from Thor and had come dangerously close.

"I told you I would return, did I not?" he said, embracing Jane with open arms. They exchanged quick caresses as Niva was left to wait there, sitting, slightly uncomfortable at the displays of affection. She supposed it was partly because she had never taken part in such an affectionate display, and also that it was hard for her to imagine Loki as the type of man to cuddle up and demonstrate such a warm and loving act.

She was forced out of her reverie as the lovebirds returned and Jane placed the open book on the table in front of her. "This is you, isn't it!?" she exclaimed.

Niva peered down to the yellowing pages and read from a curling script describing the human lore about Valkyries.

"Angels of the Norse world, the daughters of Kings, usually marry mortals..." Jane recited. "It also says you have _wings_."

Niva laughed softly and smiled at her. "I do, yet mortals cannot see them - nor can Thor, nor any divine being when I choose not to show them," she grinned.

"Incredible! Are you all virgins, then, too?" Jane cocked her head sideways and regarded a certain passage that explained how Valkyries were chosen in the early days from only the purest of souls.

Thor cleared his throat pointedly but Niva was only feeling slight embarrassment at the mention of it. She felt that Jane's aura was warm and kind, and genuine. "I suppose we are," Niva answered. She regarded Jane with kind eyes and thought that there was something about this woman that made her want to make her understand.

"I still remember my first mortal life, but only barely. The oldest Valkyrie is many millennia old, and as we age we forget. After enough time we lose sense of what a normal life is like, often choosing to come back to Midgard as animals while we wait for our next Calling. Swans are popular," she added.

"You ask me why I care for Loki?" she continued, suddenly not caring that Thor was present. She hardly noticed when his eyebrows raised in surprise. "I don't wish to blindly follow orders any longer, I want to have individuality and enjoy the time I have without forgetting it moments later. I view my mortal selves as other beings, ones I am slowly losing grasp of."

"The inexplicable passion I have for Loki makes me feel like somehow I am fulfilling my wishes, in that I am making a personal choice to care for him like a mortal would, like you do for Thor. It begins to make up for the gaping hole of resentment that I feel for myself, for my inadequacies as a _proper_ Valkyrie."

Niva swallowed hard and congratulated herself mentally for finally admitting not only to herself but to others, what she had been feeling lately. Thor was left looking dumbfounded, but Jane's expression was hard to read.

"Wow," she said after a moment. "You really _are_ like him, from what I hear. I don't know if that is a good thing, bad thing, or just really depressing."

Niva praised her honesty and stared down at the pages of the book, avoiding Thor's gaze. "We should get to work," she said aloud.

* * *

**NOTE:**

**There will be love scenes in the upcoming chapters, as some of you might have been expecting/even hoping? Nothing too smutty, that will be reserved for my next Loki fic. This will be more classy, but still graphic. **


End file.
